


Bottom!Chanyeol Fest ROUND 2 [2018]: The Prompting Post

by bottomchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol
Summary: Welcome to BCYF’s prompting post for round 2! Here’s where you get to submit all your bottom!Chanyeol prompts, which will then be added to BCYF’s prompt archive (revealed when the claiming period opens in the near future). Have a quick read through our notes and prompt rules before submitting a prompt!





	Bottom!Chanyeol Fest ROUND 2 [2018]: The Prompting Post

#### NOTES

♡ + Anyone can submit a prompt! You don't need an AO3 account to do so.

♡ + There is no limit on how many prompts you can submit! Go crazy!

♡ + Prompts will be shared through BCYF anonymously (we won't reveal your name/any form of contact in the prompt table).

♡ + Prompts will be submitted through Google Forms (the link to it is below!) and not through AO3. This just makes it easier for us to place it in the prompt archive!

♡ + One prompt = one form.

  
  


#### RULES

♡ + The main rule for our prompts is that it has to revolve around Chanyeol, and he has to bottom. To also allow for non-rated fanworks, we also welcome fics/art that focus on soft!Chanyeol, allowing more work on his personality and relationship dynamics!

♡ + All Chanyeol pairings are accepted (that includes Kris, Luhan, Tao and other crossovers) except for Chanyeol/OC (Chanyeol/OC can be a side pairing, but not a main pairing) and Chanyeol/Reader. Self-inserts are also not allowed. OT3/4/5+ are very welcome!

♡ + If your fic/fanart contains any sensitive/triggering material (e.g drug use) then please label it as so. If you're unsure about triggers, please contact the BCYF mod (through email/twitter/tumblr) and we can discuss it together.

♡ + We will not tolerate any prompts containing elements of rape/non-con, dub-con, pedophilia, and incest. All characters must also be 18 years old or above. Prompts that contain such elements will be ignored (though we will notify you through the contact information that you have left in the prompting form).

  
  


#### PROMPT GUIDELINE

**Contact info:** Where can we get in touch with you in case your claimer has questions regarding your prompt?

 **Pairing(s):** Who gets to hold Chanyeol's hand in your prompt? 

**Prompt** This is where you write your prompt!

 **Trigger warnings:** List down all your prompt's trigger warnings here. If there's none, leave this empty.

 **Media:** Do you have any images/gifs/video links you'd like to include as a part of your prompt, maybe as reference or for inspiration? Include them here! If you don't have any, leave this empty! (Please leave a line per link, as shown below)

 **Preferred rating range:** What are the ratings you'd like your claimer to put in their fanwork? (Please use G, PG, PG13, R, NC17!)

 **Booty points:** Stuff that you want your claimer to include in their fanwork, but is not completely necessary.

 **It's too spicy:** The stuff you don't want your claimer to include in their fanwork, like notps and squicks! (Also the context for this is that Chanyeol doesn't like and can't handle spicy food lol)

  
  


#### FORM EXAMPLE

**Contact info:** bottomchanyeolff @ gmail, bottomchanyeol @ twitter and tumblr  
 **Pairing(s):** Jongdae/Chanyeol  
 **Prompt** Chanyeol is a baker who develops a crush on the handsome firefighter who came to buy some egg tarts at the bakery the other day, so now he's made it a mission to secretly drop off egg tarts and other pastry treats for Jongdae during his lunch breaks and leaves motivational sticky notes on top of the food boxes each time.  
 **Trigger warnings:** None  
 **Media:** http://i.imgur.com/Qd1Qwtm.gif  
http://i.imgur.com/4mcTfVg.gif  
 **Preferred rating range:** All  
 **Booty points:** If Jongdae actually finds out what Chanyeol is doing very early on but enjoys watching him sneak around cutely so he pretends to not know for a while + the pastry boxes and the cute notes that come with it quickly become the highlight of his day, lots of fluff!!  
 **It's too spicy:** Heavy kinks and unhappy endings

 

 

#### PROMPT EXAMPLES

♡ **_Good prompt #1_**  
Chanyeol is a baker who develops a crush on the handsome firefighter who came to buy some egg tarts at the bakery the other day, so now he's made it a mission to secretly drop off egg tarts and other pastry treats for Jongdae during his lunch breaks and leaves motivational sticky notes on top of the food boxes each time. 

♡ **_Bad prompt #1_**  
Chanyeol is a baker and Jongdae is a firefighter and they fall in love through egg tarts and pastries.  
_(????? This prompt is too vague!)_

♡ **_Bad prompt #2_**  
Chanyeol is a baker who operates a bakery with his parents and sister. One day, a handsome firefighter walks in and Chanyeol has never seen anyone so good-looking and charming in his life, so he quickly develops a crush. He finds out that said firefighter is a mutual friend, and soon finds his workplace, where he then likes to drop off pastry boxes along with some motivational messages to brighten up the firefighter's day. He does so discreetly because he hasn't figured out a way to say 'I find you really cute so now I'm dropping food off at your work table everyday to cheer you up even though we don't know each other' without risking making a fool of himself, but he soon realises that Jongdae has found out about what he was doing a long time ago. Jongdae's co-workers keep trying to set them up together but now he's resorted to hiding himself in the supply room every time Jongdae comes near the bakery.  
_(This is way too specific for a prompt, and it doesn't give the claimer much freedom in their fanwork as you've already listed so much down. Try adding the little details in the 'booty points' section instead!)_

1 PROMPT = 1 FORM.

~~~~

## ♡ PROMPT FORM ♡

 ~~~~

Prompting for round 2 is closed.

Prompting is open on July 8 and ends on July 22 2018.

The prompt archive will be released on July 23 2018.

Claiming opens on July 25 2018.

[ROUND 2 CALENDAR + INFO](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BottomChanyeol2018_Round2/profile) / [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/bottomchanyeol) / [TUMBLR](http://bottomchanyeol.tumblr.com/) / [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.me/bottomchanyeol)

[Subscribe to our AO3 page!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol)


End file.
